


New Year's Day

by Kay_Erin



Series: 2021 Holiday Short Story Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill Weasley fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, No character name, POV First Person, Pregnancy, no character description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Erin/pseuds/Kay_Erin
Summary: New Years’ had always been a fun holiday to celebrate. Either with family or friends, later with loved ones and partners, it was a fun and relaxing night, focusing on the good of the past year, and the good coming to the new year... After a few years, that group became the Weasley’s, Bill being the best boyfriend or partner I could have asked for. He wasn’t my first midnight kiss, but after only a few months together, I had decided that he would be my very last.---Bill misses New Year's Eve with his wife, but gets good news in return when coming home safe.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Character(s), Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 2021 Holiday Short Story Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! I had this idea and couldn't not write it, so here you go.  
> Happy 2021, may this New Year bring us all the happiness and joy we deserve!!

New Years’ had always been a fun holiday to celebrate. Either with family or friends, later with loved ones and partners, it was a fun and relaxing night, focusing on the good of the past year, and the good coming to the new year.

During Hogwarts, the holiday was usually spent with family; parents, cousins, siblings, aunts, uncles, grandparents, the whole lot. Then when the years at Hogwarts were done and my adult life started, the night was spent with friends and partners. After a few years, that group became the Weasley’s, Bill being the best boyfriend or partner I could have asked for. He wasn’t my first midnight kiss, but after only a few months together, I had decided that he would be my very last. That had been years before the war had started, years before he had proposed, years before the actual wedding. 

The wedding had been right before the war, and that first new year’s with my new husband had been tough, only the two of us able to celebrate together, but it had been worth it. Every New Year’s with Bill was worth it, and I knew it always would be, even if it was hard, like this year.

Bill had been called away for work, urgent they had said. He had been pulled away the day after Christmas, and had said he would do his best to be back for the 31st, but hadn’t. I wasn’t angry at that fact, I couldn’t be. It really was urgent, a curse on an old tomb that had already killed five people, and Bill was one of the best, and one of the only people able to help, so he had to go.

Bill had owled me, when he could, and it had only made me miss him more as the days passed. He encouraged me to spend the night with his family, and I had, if only for him. It had been fun in the end, time with the large family always made me smile. Ginny and Hermione were always fun to be around and spend time with, along with Charlie and George. 

When midnight inched closer, Charlie joked about a kiss to make me feel better, making me laugh, of only slightly. We had settled for a hug instead, as Charlie had always been the Weasley member I was closest to, after Bill. It had been a nice party, but...not the same without Bill.

I had only been allowed to go home once Molly had given me enough food for the weak, fretting about me being home alone again. It had taken almost an hour to convince her I was alright and would be alright, but then I was allowed to go home to Shell Cottage.

Falling asleep had been just as difficult as the past five days, but eventually, sleep took me, only two thoughts on my mind: Bill coming home, and the news I had to tell him.

It was already light when I woke up, but that was no surprise; I had taken to sleeping in since I was between jobs. No, what surprised me was the noise coming from down the hall. 

Sitting up, I grabbed my wand from the bedside table, calling out, “Hello?” Molly had a habit of popping in when Bill left for trips, and I needed to make sure it wasn’t her.

No response came, and I aimed my wand at the door as the handle turned, about to let loose a stunning spell until I saw Bill move into the room.

I dropped my wand and let out a sigh of joy and lunged to my husband, smiling as he picked me up and held me, my legs wrapping around his waist. “It’s just me, you’re alright,” he muttered, tangling one of his hands in my hair. 

I let out a sigh of relief, relaxing further as he sat on our bed, settling me into his lap. Pulling back enough to look over my face, he smiled softly. “Hi there, beautiful.”

I hummed back, smiling as well. “Hi there, handsome.” His hand cupped my cheek and I leaned into it, kissing his palm. “I missed you.”

“I can tell, you’re wearing one of my old shirts,” he responded, chuckling.

“Don’t blame me, smelling you is the only way I can fall asleep now,” I stated, giggling with him.

Pulling me closer with the hand on my cheek, Bill kissed me slowly and deeply, just like he always did after a trip away, just like he had when we shared our first kiss at the alter, just like he had kissed me when I had told him I loved him. I settled into the kiss easily, kissing him back as my arms tightened around his shoulders. There was always a sense of worry that filled me when he left, and this kiss eventually became the only way I would fully calm down, the only way I knew he was alright.

The kiss ended as slowly, like always, and turned into soft gentle pecks, starting on my lips and moving to my cheeks, my nose, my entire face. I giggled again, but kept my eyes closed as he did so, knowing Bill needed this as much as I did.

“I’m sorry I was gone over New Year’s,” he eventually said, resting his forehead against mine. 

“You don’t need to be sorry,” I responded. “I’m just glad you came back safe.”

“And I always will.” He studied my eyes for a moment as if trying to see something wrong. “How was the night?”

“Fun, tons of fun.” I told him about how Molly had shown myself, Ginny, and Hermione her roast recipe, the card games I had played with his brothers, the fun the night had been. By the end of my story we were sitting against the headboard, Bill changed out his suit, and my legs across his lap. 

He smiled and laughed along, but fell quiet when I was done. “What is it?” I asked, taking one of his hands in mine. He met my eyes, and I could see a lingering sadness behind the smile he gave me. Sighing softly, I said, “Please stop feeling guilty for not being here, it’s really okay, Bill.”

“I don’t feel guilty,” he replied, lifting my hand to kiss the back of it. “I just want to make sure you’re really okay.”

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Dad and Percy met me at the Ministry when the team got back,” he answered, running my fingers over the lines in my palm. “I caught up with them before coming here, and…” He looked up at me then. “Percy mentioned that you didn’t drink last night. But I know for a fact that you love to toast New Year’s Eve, and that champagne is your favorite.”

I sighed and closed my eyes. “Of course he noticed…”

Bill let go of my hand to cup my cheek again, his other arm wrapping around my waist to pull me closer. “Is everything okay? You can tell me anything, you know that.”

I nodded slowly and laid my hand over his on my cheek. “I know that, I just…” I opened my eyes and met his gaze, studying them for a moment. “You know how we talked about starting a family when you first proposed?”

Bill nodded slowly, clearly confused by the sudden change in subject. “Yeah, we talked about a few kids, no more than three...expand the cottage as needed, wh-why?”

I slowly took the hand that was on my cheek, holding it in both of mine. “But that got pushed off because of the war, and then everything after the war.”

“Yeah, and then…” Bill looked down at your hands, then back at your eyes. “...You had problems with work and I started going on more business trips...why are you bringing this up?..”

I bit my lip and took his hand, slowly moving it to my stomach, whispering, “You’re a smart man, Bill...why do you think?”

I stayed quiet as his eyes flashed between my eyes and my stomach, a tense air filling the room. “Y-you’re pregnant?” he whispered finally.

I nodded, smiling gently. “Yeah, I am.”

Before I knew it, my back was on the bed and Bill was hovering over me, kissing all over my face. I giggled and slid my arms around his neck, my smile growing at the joy radiating off of my husband.

Pausing in his kisses, Bill moved down slowly, rubbing his hands over my still-flat-stomach. “Hi, baby,” he whispered softly, kissing my stomach. I felt tears well in my eyes at the love filling his eyes, the sparkle I saw in them. “I’m your dad, and...I already love you so, so much. Just like I love your mum.”

Moving back to my face, Bill’s smile was wide and blinding. I cupped his cheek, and he leaned in to kiss me as he had not even ten minutes ago, with so much love that I wanted to cry. “I love you so damn much, darling,” he muttered against my lips. “More than you know.”

“I have a small idea,” I whispered back, letting a tear of happiness slip down my cheek. “Because I love you too, with everything I have.”

He hummed softly at my words, leaning in to kiss me again. “My beautiful wife…”

I raked my hands through his hair, responding, “My handsome husband.” 

Bill deepened the kiss at my words, making sure neither of us left the bed for most of the day.

**-364 days later-**

I smiled as Hermione ranted about Ron, Ginny giggling behind her glass of champagne. “I just don’t understand,” Hermione groaned.

“And you never will,” I responded. “I’m sorry to say that.”

Ginny nodded. “She’s right, it’s-”

I instantly turned away from my sister-in-law at the sound of a sharp cry, looking into the living room. I glanced at the girls and nodded with a smile before moving into the main space, immediately searching for my husband and daughter.

I heard Charlie chuckle as my eyes landed on him and Bill on the sofa. “And there’s mum,” Bill said, standing as he rocked Nova, a smile on his lips. 

“You must have hearing as good as a dragon,” Charlie commented as I took Nova, rocking her gently. 

“I just know when my baby needs me,” I stated, smiling as she calmed in my arms.

“A mother’s intuition,” Molly agreed from not too far away, smiling at the sight of her granddaughter in my arms. “Is she hungry?

I nodded as I sat on the spare armchair, glancing at Bill. “I think so, it’s about that time.” 

“I’ll get the bottle,” Molly responded, darting to the kitchen.

Bill sat on the floor by my feet, staring up at us with a soft smile on his lips. Everyone in the room moved back to their conversations, Charlie moving to George instead of Bill. I met Bill’s gaze, smiling softly. “What?”

“I’m just admiring my girls,” he responded, rubbing my knee slowly.

Molly came back with the warmed bottle, and I took it gratefully, putting it to Nova’s lips. She settled, even more, gripping at the bottle. Making sure she was alright, I met Bill’s gaze again. “Enjoying the view then?”

It seemed silly because I felt like a mess. I was exhausted, Nova was keeping both of us up because she was refusing to sleep unless Bill or I were holding her. Tonight was a relaxed night between family, but part of me still felt like a mess.

Bill’s smile softened. He knew how things were, how tired I was, how stressful being the parents of a four-month-old was. We were honest with each other, open with everything, and that meant everything from how exhausted I was to how un-sexy I felt. And he was honest with how difficult it was juggling curse breaking and home. This was new to us both, but we worked through it together.

Moving to his knees, Bill leaned forward and kissed Nova’s head. “I am. Watching my beautiful wife hold and care for our child? Couldn’t ask for a better view.”

My smile softened, and I rested my forehead against his, the two of us being careful not to crush our daughter. The radio volume was raised then, as the final countdown started, everyone in the room counting down with it. 

_“5!”_

I glanced over the room with Bill, looking at the amazing family we had, before meeting the eyes of my husband again.

_“4!”_

“I love you,” I whispered.

_“3!”_

He smiled and moved even closer to me, crouching rather than kneeling on the floor at this point. 

_“2!”_

“I love you too,” he responded.

_“1!”_

Both our smiles grew, and the rest of the household screamed as we both whispered, “Happy New Year.”

Bill finished leaning forward to kiss me, the kiss drowning out all the cheers and celebrations around us; all that mattered was my husband kissing me, and my daughter in my arms.

The kiss ended much sooner than I wanted it to, but Bill’s gaze gave me the promise of more later as he whispered, “Are you ready for this new year?”

“More than ready,” I replied, brushing my nose against his. “I’ve got you, we’ve got our daughter, and our entire family...There’s nothing else I could want, Bill.”

“Same here, darling,” he muttered, leaning down to kiss Nova’s forehead again. 

She let go of the bottle and reached for him, grabbing one of the fingers he gave her instantly, and calming again, focusing on finishing her meal. I giggled softly and decided then that even despite all the good new year celebrations in the past, this one was by far the best yet. And I couldn’t wait to see how all our future new years together looked, whether just Bill and I, or the rest of our family and future children joining, it would all only go up from here.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided on Nova because it means "new", just a small fun fact. ;) 
> 
> Happy new year, everybody!


End file.
